mormonwikiaorg-20200213-history
St Paul Minnesota Temple
Temple History The St Paul Minnesota Temple is the 69th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. The St. Paul Minnesota Temple was the first temple built in Minnesota. Presiding at the groundbreaking ceremony was North America Central Area president Elder Hugh W. Pinnock. He began his remarks by directing his comments to several dignitaries and city officials who were present and key to the temple plans rapid approval. "We promise you a beautiful edifice will be raised on this site," Elder Pinnock said. "You will be pleased with what you and others will see built in this community." Construction is to begin immediately, and Elder Pinnock indicated that the holy building should be operational a year from the day of groundbreaking. Later in his remarks, he added that the temple "will stand as a remarkable symbol of God's love of our ancestors. Let us pray that not only the building will be constructed well, but also our own lives will be constructed well.?You have prayed for this day for so long." By way of exhortation, Elder Pinnock said, "Your temple recommend is the most valuable piece of paper you have; we can't help but be thankful for other blessings a temple brings; our children will grow in righteousness; we become a little more like Father and His Son Jesus Christ because the temple. Temples are great equalizers. We are all asked the same questions, as men and women we participate in the same ordinances, make the same covenants and we all dress in white in our beautiful temples. We will be together forever as families if we live as we should here on earth. I testify to you that we are led by a living prophet of God. In his musings today, he is aware of this event and the saints gathering here today. This very day has been scheduled because of your dedication." Temple District The St. Paul Minnesota Temple serves members from 9 stakes and 1 district headquartered in Minnesota, Northern Wisconsin, and Northwestern Ontario: Minnesota # Anoka Minnesota Stake # Duluth Minnesota Stake # Lakeville Minnesota Stake # Minneapolis Minnesota Stake # Oakdale Minnesota Stake # Rochester Minnesota Stake # St. Cloud Minnesota Stake # St. Paul Minnesota Stake Northern Wisconsin # Wausau Wisconsin Stake Northwestern Ontario # Fort Frances Ontario District Presidents # E. Bradley Wilson 2019– # N. Robertson Payne 2016–2019 # David D. Smith 2013–2016 # C. Kent Hugh 2010–2013 # G. Kent Archibald 2007–2010 # Thomas A. Holt 2004–2007 # Kayland E. Call 2000–2004 Access Temple access is available to church members who hold a current temple recommend, as is the case with all operating Latter-day Saints temples. See Also * LDS Church in Minnesota * United States List of Stakes of the Church * Mormon Temples List References St Paul Minnesota Temple The St Paul Minnesota Temple is the 69th operating temple of The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints. It is the first temple of the church to be built in Minnesota. Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:St. Paul Category:Minnesota Category:Minneapolis Category:United States Temples Category:Temples of the Church